Satisfied with Secrets
by Phantom on Fanfiction
Summary: This is a one-shot chapter that takes place in the alternate universe of Alexander Hamilton, where the genders are reversed. Based on a YouTube project currently in the making: "Alexandra Hamilton". The chapter takes place after "Satisfied", where Angelico (Angelica) and Georgia (George) bond over their similar pains of love.


In the cold winter evening of December 4th, 1780 in New York City; a wedding was taking place under the glowing stars. The wedding was that of Elijah Schuyler and Alexandra Hamilton, two individuals who met three weeks ago during the Winters Ball which was filled with rebels. Elijah was a handsome gentleman with light brown hair and matching eyes that shined on his well-built, caramel skin. Alexandra's dark orbs and matching hair danced with grace, her red lips stretched into a wide smile, her pearl-white teeth shining under the light. A young face that was covered lightly with makeup made her practically glow in the light. Her elegant white wedding gown and Elijah's sleek tuxedo really made the newlyweds stand out from the sea of dresses and individuals. Friends, relatives, and rebels were all dancing and drinking during the celebration, all except for one young man who stood in front of a wall in the shadows. The young man had black, spiky hair with dark eyes that popped from his well-built, pale-caramel skin. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his hands nestled underneath the silk fabric of his light-red suit, his eyes locked on the profile of a single woman. The bride.

"Angelico!" a young voice called out. The young man- Angelico Schuyler, the older brother of the groom- continued to stare at Alexandra and shrugged as an indication that he heard whoever called out to him.

"Angelico, Elijah's been looking for you. He wants to know when you're going to eat" the voice explained, tugging on Angelico's jacket. Angelico groaned softly and waved his hand dismissively, knowing that it was his youngest brother- Finny Schuyler- who was bothering him.

"Just tell Elijah that I'll eat soon and he should focus on his new wife" Angelico said with a carefree tone, hiding the frustration he was feeling within himself. Finny sighed before walking off returning to the crowd of people. Angelico sighed as he leaned against the wall, the candle light shifting from a breeze, which made the corner that Angelico stood by darker than before. Angelico found the lack of light and warmth rather fitting of the situation, his heart tightening in pain when his brother stole a kiss from his new wife.

Alexandra Hamilton had first entered the Schuyler Brother's life back during the Winters Ball. Angelico was drawn to Alexandra's beauty the moment she entered the room with her friends, something about her eyes and coated lips speaking out to him. They had spent some time together during the ball, dancing and talking for possibly only three minutes, before Angelico knew that he was romantically interested in her. But as he continued to watch her dance and talk with the other rebels, he noticed that his brother- Elijah- had the eyes of a love-struck puppy firmly locked on Alexandra. Angelico, although just as in love, pushed his feelings aside. But it wasn't completely out of kindness- Angelico knew that he shouldn't get too fond of Alexandra due to her low status and lack of money. As the eldest son, Angelico didn't have as much freedom to marry whom he chose; otherwise, it would have sullied his family's name. So he introduced the two together in hope that the two would wed. He may not have married the woman he wanted, but at least he gets to keep Alexandra's eyes in his life. He knew that she would be happy being his younger brother's light, his trust and kindness surely strong enough to keep them together. After all, Angelico knew his brother like he knew his own mind…

"A nice ceremony this is" a low, but feminine, voice commented. Angelico blinked, snapping out of his thoughts, and looked to his right, seeing a rather tall woman standing beside him. The woman had on a sky-blue dress that hung from her neck, revealing her pale-yellow shoulders and a portion of her upper-chest which was showcasing a rusted silver heart locket; her left shoulder covered by her dark-brown hair that was tied sloppily and without any effort. Her hazel eyes shined through the darkness they were in with a certain fire of passion yet exhaustion and kindness, her head held high; making her nose appear prim and her light-red lips poised. There was a certain elegance to the woman, but she didn't exactly _scream_ beautiful. At least, not to Angelico.

"Good evening ma'am" Angelico greeted politely, a strained smile stretching his lips. The woman looked down at her wine glass, twirling it around slowly while her eyes watched the golden dew sway with the motion. Angelico felt a drop of sweat roll down his jaw, frustration slowly building within him. To those who knew the man was aware that he wasn't exactly the type of person who appreciated the company of strangers, especially of women for they often tried to flirt their way into his family. After a minute of twirling her glass, the woman took a small sip, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her left ear. Angelico blinked in surprise as he spotted a small mark on the woman's outer ear, suddenly realizing something.

"Huh? W-Wait, you're…!" Angelico gasped, blinking nervously as he soon realized who was standing beside him.

"Georgia Washington" the woman introduced without looking to the younger man. Angelico stiffened, embarrassed by his earlier thoughts and actions and turned to her.

"Uh, I'm honored to be in your presence, General! My name is Angelico Schuyler" Angelico greeted, bowing to her with his left hand to his chest. Usually, Angelico would have taken the woman's hand and kiss it in respect and a sign of interest, but because Georgia was that of a married woman; it would have been considered disrespectful. When Angelico stood back up, clearly flustered, Georgia glanced over at him while twirling her glass once again. Angelico felt his face heat up in embarrassment, his fingers twitching under Georgia's intimidating gaze.

"Er… Good luck during the war, ma'am" Angelico commented, wanting to relax the current stiff atmosphere around the two. Georgia looked up at Angelico, her hard hazel eyes locking with his rather warm, dark brown orbs. Angelico cleared his throat in response, blinking nervously while maintaining eye-contact. Georgia stared at the young man for a moment before cracking a small smile, the atmosphere instantly melting to a comfortable level.

"Thank you. I will do all that I can to ensure our victory with Alexandra by my side" Georgia replied as she looked over to the glowing bride, who was smiling happily while drinking and talking with her new brother-in-law. Angelico followed her gaze, his eyes immediately softening at the sight of Alexandra.

"Oh, right… She became your right-hand ma'am, correct?" Angelico muttered, recalling the fact that Alexandra was managing Georgia's journal. Georgia glanced back at Angelico in curiosity and noticed the heartbroken look in his eyes, catching her full attention. She looked back down at her wine, recalling Angelico's speech- the strained smile, his glazed eyes, his tight grip around the neck of the wine glass... She closed her eyes and took another sip of the wine.

"...I must say, you're quite strong" Georgia commented after she swallowed the fluid.

"Pardon?" Angelico asked, slightly startled, as he looked back at Georgia.

"To have given up your happiness for your brother… A rather honorable act, I will admit" Georgia continued, opening her eyes. Angelico felt his fingers twitch at her words, immediately furrowing his brows and pursed his lips.

"...I don't know what you mean" Angelico growled softly, not wanting to sound rude despite the feelings brewing inside of him.

"You can deny it all you want, but I can tell..." Georgia replied calmly, glancing over to him. "I went through the same thing, once, myself."

Angelico blinked in surprise, his body relaxing, and asked; "Y-You… did, ma'am?"

"That's right" she replied, glancing down at her wine-glass. Her eyes narrowed slightly, in what one would say is slight remorse, as her grip tightened. "...But my love would have never been accepted." Angelico stared at the older woman next to him in slight surprise, startled that a lady of her status would be sharing such scandalous secrets to a man such as himself. For all she knew, Angelico could reveal everything she had said to the public and ruin her reputation. Not that he would, but it's not like Georgia knew him well enough to determine what he would do with the information she was carelessly sharing with him. Georgia sighed softly through her nose, her body relaxing once again, before turning her undivided attention to Angelico; her sky blue dress swaying in sync with her swift movement.

"Young man, you should be happy that you can continue to be in Alexandra's life. You can assist her and your brother in the future. Something that _I_ couldn't for the one I once loved" she said with a calm, even, and confident voice. Angelico stared into the woman's hazel eyes, feeling the earlier passion now replaced with sympathy and a certain gentleness mixed in them. He felt himself loosen up, releasing a sigh as he ran a hand through his black hair. He looked back over to Alexandra, just in time to see her drinking with her three friends; the trio seeming drunk. Elijah laughed with a glowing joy at the lot, wrapping his arms around Alexandra's waist; causing Angelico's hand to twitch.

"...Are you unhappy being with your husband?" Angelico asked Georgia as he continued to stare at the couple. Alexandra was the one woman who made him feel… _something_ almost immediately after meeting… He couldn't help but feel a small thorn of fear stabbing him at the side, wondering if he truly made the right decision; if he would find another woman like Alexandra to call his own. Georgia looked down at her wine glass and scoffed, a smile stretching her lips.

"Not at all. He is a charming man, both with his personality and appearance. It took a while for my heart to warm up to him though, this I will admit" Georgia confessed, Angelico's attention returning to her. Georgia looked up at him, her smile still etched on her face, and continued; "If you are concerned about being unhappy, there's no need. You will find someone worthy of your heart and status." Angelico blinked in surprise by the woman's words, finding them kind and… rather _comforting_ to his broken-heart.

Angelico sighed through his nose and smiled, genuinely, and replied; "...I'll take your word on that." Georgia smiled at Angelico's response and curtsied with grace, shortly turning her back and making her way back to the crowd. With each step that she made, her white heels clanked with the marble flooring, which caused Angelico to gasp in realization.

"Oh, um! General Washington…?" Angelico suddenly called out, his face heating up in embarrassment. Georgia stopped, her back still facing him. Georgia lifted her wine glass to her lips and drank the remaining dew, catching Angelico off guard. Wiping the liquid from her lips with the back of her wrist, Georgia sighed; her back still facing Angelico.

"...I will keep your feelings a secret if you keep what I have told you to yourself" Georgia replied, soft enough to keep the other guests unaware of her words. "Will you be satisfied with these secrets?" Angelico blinked in surprise by her words, his body slowly relaxing as a sad smile stretched his lips.

"...I'll be satisfied, ma'am. Thank you for your time" Angelico thanked, leaning against the wall. Georgia looked over her shoulder and smiled, making it appear more like an intimidating smirk, before returning to the crowd; her sloppy hair and light blue dress standing out from the rest of the people. Angelico watched Georgia walking away, a new respect for the woman forming within him, before he turned his gaze back to Alexandra and Elijah. A smile stretched his lips as he stared at the new couple's happy faces.


End file.
